Blissful nights
by bloodkittyh
Summary: This is my first fan-fic so I hope you enjoy it. its simple a cute and funny story about these two leaders, (Archie x Maxie). Enjoy \( w )/


**Blissful nights**

 **Archie x Maxie fan-fic**

"Geez out of all the nights why did he tell me to go tonight" Maxie asked himself as he covered his face with the scarf. "So damn cold!" Maxie walked a few more steps and ended at a place named Lavaridge café. "Huh? I was not aware there was a café here," Maxie shrugged it off while walking in. The nerdy man looked around the café to find a set, oddly enough he kind of liked the peacefulness as soft music played. With no hesitation he walked over to a free table and sat down. Still shaking from the cold Maxie was revealed when the waiter came up.

"What would you like to order sir," the waiter asked with a smiling face. "Just some hot coffee will be fine," Maxie requested. With a swift nod the waiter walked away to get the warm coffee. Maxie sighed then look down to take a piece of paper out of his pocket. The lava leader pulled out brightly colored slip of paper, "Hot springs eh," Maxie leaned back in the chair to look at the tiny paper.

Few hours ago:  
"Huh a hot springs?" "Yes, sir," Tabitha said with a salute. "I heard the hot springs in lavaridge are wonder. A friend of mine got tickets and can't use one so would you like one, sir," the chunky underling asked with high hopes. Maxie was unmoved with the proposal, "As good as that sounds I don't have time for that stuff," Maxie acting like the big leader he is. With a big sigh Tabitha gave in, "Oh ok..." walking away in defeat. But before leaving the room the underling made one last comment, "Oh yeah I forgot to mention that the water in heated by the volcano itself. It has a great view of the volcano too." Tabitha said with a girlish voice, shaking the ticket around. A silent wave flow through the room for a few seconds and then was interrupted by Maxie himself. "Fine just leave it on my desk," he said blushing. "Yes sir!" Tabitha said running to but the paper on the desk and then out the room.

Present:  
The waiter walked back with the hot steaming coffee and put it down in front of Maxie, "Enjoy." "Thank you," Maxie said handing the waiter the money he owed. The magma leader put his elbow upon the table and rested his chin on his hand. "Guess it is nice to take some time off."

Once the Maxie finished his dark drink he stumbled upon the hot springs. He looked down at the paper then looks up again. "Guess this is it," Maxie said walking in creeping up to the front desk. "The sooner I get in the better," he said shaking, "figuring this place is right next to a volcano, I don't see why it so cold."

"Hello sir. May I help you?" The desk maid asked with a joyful smile. "Yes, I have the ticket for the hot springs," the red head said handing the multiple colored paper to the desk maid. The desk maid stared at the coupon, "Yes sir, so one free full night coming up" she said with a giant smile. Maxie tilted his head to see if he heard right, "Free full night? Wait but I only want the hot springs." "Well the hot springs is available to people with room, plus it says right here, FREE NIGHT." she said pointing at the corner of the paper that stated *free night* "See." Maxie was shocked in disbelief, he scratched his head, "I guess I'll have to take it." The desk maid then grinned a big smile, "Yes sir," she said handing him his keys, "Thank you for coming."

Maxie sighed with relief "I am never taking a coupon from Tabitha ever again," thinking to himself. He walked into the locker room to put his clothes in and go out to the hot springs. Maxie had covered himself with a towel and put his hair into a small ponytail so it wouldn't get wet, "It's pretty big hot spring though so that good. Plus, it really peaceful," he said looking around. "Even if there's only old men here, it's nothing bad." Just as he stepped out the locker room to the hot springs the peace was soon disturbed by a great yell. "Woohoo!" Maxie quietly turned his head to see a burly, tanned man with his arms in the air. It was... Archie!

"Time for relaxation," Archie stretched and walked into hot springs. Without any knowing Maxie had hid himself behind a row of lockers. 'What the hell is he doing here. Why is he here!' Maxie thought to himself, "Damn him. I'm not staying here if he is." Just as the leader stormed to his locker he stopped himself. Tabitha' s words ran through Maxie mind like a stamped of camerupt. "There's a wonder view of the volcano," Maxie sigh then stood up straight to push his glasses back up. "There's enough space for all of us, hopefully he will not even see me." He thought in high hopes then walked out to the hot springs making sure Archie doesn't notice.

Maxie had placed himself behind some rocks separating him from the sailor. Even with all the old men laughing Archie' s voice was the most recognizable. Maxie didn't care though. The hot springs was too good to let some fish lover ruin it. Even the steam hitting his face he had some curiosity about Archie. "Well it is water, I guess that makes sense." Maxie had looked on the other side of the wall of rocks to see the sailor flexing to show the men how strong he was. The nerdy leader was mesmerized by the massive man's body type. Even with the towel around his private area, his amazing tan glimed in the springs. As the hot pirate stood up out of the water, the steam from the water hit his great abs as if it was a giant wall. Even though his hair was spiked it still felt like it was a flowing river. Maxie blushed at the thought of Archie looking good let alone...hot! The red head quietly turned away from the aqua leader and moved farther away from him.

When he was thinking about getting out one of the old men came up to him, "Well 'hi' there youngster, why are you behind these rocks when everyone is over there." Maxie turned to look at the wrinkled old man, "Oh hello, I'm not such a social person is all. I was just about to get out." "Nonsense everyone has someone to talk to. That tanned man over there is having a great time and is making this place a lot more fun," the man said with a smile. "I see," Maxie commenting the old man looking over the rocks to see Archie laughing with the older men. His smiled made everyone better. The red head could help but laugh a little at Archie childish action that he was entertaining the men with. "Yes, well that man and me are very different people." The old man tilted his head and then stated a sudden quote, "If you think about it, his actually really good looking huh?"

Maxie blushed in embarrassment by the perverted old man say, "What?!" "Why yes I remember when I was his age. I was a good looking thing…" The old man said rubbing under his chin, "…although that was a long time ago," the man finished with a big laugh. Maxie was unmoved by the man's perverted nature and sighed with a smile, "I guess it's better to be young, huh?" "Damn right youngster." Both of the men laughed as the old man talked about his past.

As time went by and the night grew, the population of the hot springs lowered and calmed down. Maxie looked around his area to see if all the men he had been talking to had left. "Guess I should get out too," Maxie said moving to the edge of the spring he was suddenly stop by a towering strong figure. "Maxie? Is that you?" Archie asked the red head figure. Maxie didn't dear turn around, he didn't want that low kid, water loving sick prick ruin his time. "No sorry, someone else," he said trying to pull off with a stupid voice.

An awkward silence sliced through the springs. Maxie tried his best not to make any sudden movements because of the giant Arggon that might jump on him at any moment. Archie broke the silence with a great yell, "Maxie that is you! I know that pale back anywhere." Maxie tried to hold back his tears of failure. "Tabitha will pay for this!" he thought. With a slight move Archie walked over to Maxie, "Hey Max how have you been? Haven't seen you in forever man, well not since we tried to take over the world and all. What are you doing here?" Archie said with a big grin putting his hand on his naked hips. Acting professional as possible Maxie pushed his glasses up, "I should ask the same question. But if you must know, one of my grunts gave me a ticket for here and I'm using it." Archie childish face grew, "oooooh. Same here. Shelly had an extra ticket and I took it with no hesitation," he said laughing. "I see," Maxie said annoyed trying to avoid eye contact. "Anyways I must take my leave," the nerdy leader said gesturing a wave.

When Maxie tried once more to escape the hell he had created, Archie grabbed Maxie his arm. "How about a drink," the Captain said grinning. "I ordered some sake and stuff for later, how about we drink and have a talk." "Thank you but no thank you, I don't enjoy drinking with my enemy" Maxie said slapping Archie' s hand off his arm. Archie quickly move his massive arm around Maxie's shoulder the leaned his naked body on Maxie, "Oh come on. How about we forget that stuff for tonight and drink till our heads can't take it." Maxie was disgusted with the sailors moves but blushed at the sight of his strong body. "Ok, ok if I say yes will you get off of me," Maxie said blushing and trying to push Archie away. "Deal!" Archie said laughing a let his grip go from the small man.

Maxie couldn't help but cave in, if Archie were to squeeze him any harder he could have broken in half. With a sigh Maxie walk into his room like a slowbro hoping it was just a dream. He was very glad that the hotel was connected to the spring, provided a kimono so he could wash his other clothes. The kimono was just the right size for the scrawny nerd. It was red with yellow trim; it was very beautiful in a way. He walked around the room and opens the back doors to show a wonderful scene of the volcano that towered over the spring. Maxie was in 'ah' as he searched the volcano for the different types of rocks. The magma leader was in a trance of beauty that was interrupted by a loud bagging on the front door. With a giant sigh he walked over to the door hating ever step he took, "Why did I say yes?" he asked himself as he opened the door.

In the door way was a tall, tanned ,and burly man smiling a friendly grin and holding two bottles of pure sake. He was dressed in a blue kimono with red trim that somewhat resembled Maxie's. Although he wasn't covered in steaming hot water he looked better in the kimono, or at least Maxie thought so. "Hey there Max," Archie said inviting himself in, "Thanks for inviting me in." Maxie said with a snarl, "No problem."

Maxie hated the moment with all his might ready to kill himself to get rid of the hell he had in his room. Archie had moved himself to the far side of the room an outside the back door. "Wow, nice view." Maxie looked at the sailor and commented, "Yeah it's a nice scenery." Archie then settled himself on the porch under their feet and pulled the bottle of sake, "Then we drink out here." Maxie was surprised but didn't say anything. He figured if he didn't speak the "visit" would end sooner. He then walked into the room again. Archie looked in the nerd's way, "Hey where you going?" Not saying anything Maxie walked back with two small cups, "I'm not drinking from the bottle." Archie face went blank then smiled with joy, "That's more like it," he said laughing.

More time passed bad as the two leaders drank there cares away Maxie started to forget why he was angry. "Gotta say it might be a giant piece of rock in the way of a great ocean," Maxie was staring at the sailor making sure he did hit him by the rude comment. "But, I will say it is pretty."

Maxie was moved a little from Archie kind words. He turned his head up to look at the beauty that was the volcano. The stars surrounding the massive rock looked like as if they were being thrown into the volcano its self. "Why yes it is very pretty." Archie moved his head to the shining nerd googling over the different types of rock. For a second Archie thought that the nerd looked cute. Maxie had been leaning on the door frame from the back door and with the kimono he was wearing was put on in such a cute way. He put his hands inside the sleeves and smiled at the wonderful scenery. The sailor took another drink of the alcohol and then cough a mighty cough while looking at the magma leader. Maxie soon looked at Archie with worry, "You ok Archie?" Archie waved his hand and giving his mouth, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine just went down the wrong way." Archie looked back at the volcano as if that didn't happen. Maxie was completely confused but shrugged it off once more then drunk the sake he had reserved.

With the silent rolling in Archie decided to break it by saying, "Hey Maxie, you want to go out with me?" Maxie suddenly took a spit-take, "What?! What do you mean by that?" Maxie shouted out with face turning as red as his hair. Archie looked at the sky and said, "Well why not. I mean we've known each other since childhood and even fighting ever since we thought of those stupid ideas..." Archie laughed at the thought, " ...more land, more sea either it feels like a dream that will never be able happen." Maxie was surprised at Archie' s motion; he was still confused but he knew that the sailor was serious. The way he looked just stood out, his gentle smile and shining face. Maxie had never seen Archie in such a caring and soft gesture before. "What are you talking about. Why in the world would I do something like that," Maxie said trying to change the subject taking another sip of sake blushing with embarrassment. "Why would you even think of such a stupid proposal."

Archie looked at Maxie with a straight face to look as serious as possible, "Well for one you looked pretty cute in the hot springs acting like you didn't see me." Maxie embarrassment grew and his face blushed even more. Archie smiled and placed his elbow on his knee and leans his head on his hand looking the blushing criminal leader, "And now you look kind of hot in that kimono," he said with a smile. Maxie looked at the pirate thinking he was making fun of him or maybe he was drunk, "Archie I think you've had too much to drink. You've gone through the whole bottle so far and now you're talking nonsense," Maxie said leaning over to take the bottle away from the sailor. Just as Maxie began to lean Archie quickly grabbed his arm and pulled the red head into his lap.

Maxie was very surprised by the shocking at the motion where Archie had pulled him to where he sat on his lap. The sailor put his arms around his back at looked up at Maxie. The lava leader turned as red as a magikarp' s gills. "W-what are you doing you drunken fish," Maxie said trying to push Archie away. "Calm down would you," Archie said grabbing Maxie wrist. "Look I know you think I'm just joking with you but I'm serious." Maxie couldn't think now his mind had gone blank from Archie expression. The strong man then loosened his grip on the scrawny nerd' s wrist. "I'm not drunk, I'm not sick. I like you. I have for a while now. But when we had the major difference I gave up. Then I saw you in that hot springs laughing with older men that must have had more smarts than me. "Archie sighed, "The way you looked was so good I couldn't help but say something to you."

Maxie looked down at the bearded man digging his face into his chest. Maxie couldn't say anything because of the major confession the tyrant in front of him just told. With a gentle move, Maxie lifted his hand to Archie long locks and started to stroke his hair. Archie was surprised a bit and lifted his head to see the mighty Maxie blushing and looking away from him. "Idiot if you're going to confess that at least use the proper grammar." Archie smile a giant grin and hugged Maxie. The red head quickly patted Archie' s back to tell him to let go. Archie loosened his grip and smiled at Maxie one last time, "So is that a yes." Maxie looked at the smiling sailor and sighed a great sigh, "You maybe one if the most incarcerate, stupid, out-raged, underling, fish loving son of a bitch..." Archie twitched from the extremely rude comment, "Nice way of putting it Max." Maxie laughed a bit then smiled at the sailor,"...but for some odd reason I've been fond of you lately as well." Archie blushed and then leaned his head on the nerds chest, "Come on Maxie why you have to put it like that."

Both the men laughed then stared at each other. There was a silence but neither of them cared. With the night sky shining on the couple. Archie then put his hand on Maxie cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss. A passionate kiss between the two criminal bosses was an amazing sensation. The world felt as if it was revolving around them. With a slight move Maxie broke the kiss to breath. Archie looked at the red head and then laugh a little. "Out of all the years making sure stupid idea come into place," he laughed, "this is where it ends". Maxie smirked trying to hold back the laughter, "I guess you're right. Now let go of me. Your hug is starting to hurt" Maxie tried to push the strong bodybuilder away but failed. "Nope," Archie grinned then stood up with Maxie over his shoulder. "Archie what the hell do you think you're doing?" Maxie stated.

"Well since your mine I'm going to make sure you stay mine." Archie said opening the door to the bedroom. Maxie tried to look back at the massive sailor, "Archie you bastard. Let me go." Archie looked over his shoulder, "Aye aye" he then leaned down and placed the magma leader on the ground. "Thank you I-" Maxie was soon interrupted by a rough kiss. Archie had moved Maxie to hit the wall making him lean on it. The nerdy leader grabbed the lager man's arms and tried to push the lager man away.  
Soon Archie had let the rock lover go to breath. Maxie blushed red and yelled," What the hell Archie." The larger pirate didn't say anything, but he smashed his hand onto the wall behind Maxie then moved his other hand under Maxie chin to pull it up slightly. "Like I said, I'm going to officially make you mine." Archie moved his face closer to Maxie with their lips almost touching, "and I'm tired of waiting." Maxie blushed deeply as Archie leaned in and the doors to the room closed.

Few days later:  
"Morning sir. How did like your stay at the hot springs." Tabitha asked walking into the magma leader office. With no hesitation Maxie sent a dark aura towards the chunky underling. Tabitha jumped from the dark sensation. "Oh, hello Tabitha. The stay was very nice. But next time you have an extra ticket to something," Maxie's aura darkened "Give it to someone else would you." "Y-yes sir," Tabitha said shaking in fear from the expression on his leader face, as if death had touched the land. 'I wonder if sometime happened," Tabitha said holding his chest out of terror.


End file.
